Como la vida misma
by Rafa takenouchi
Summary: Sorato. Sora y Yamato tuvieron un romance en la secundaria pero Yamato se tiene que ir a vivir a otro pais y su relacion se termina, años despues Sora a seguido su vida, pero el regreso de Yamato hara que su vida cambie de maneras inesperadas.
1. Un Reencuentro Inesperado

Disclaimer: Digimon su universo y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Reencuentro<strong>_

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, un nuevo día ya había despertado en Odaiba, y los rayos de sol ya se metían por las ventanas de todas las personas recordándoles que el día comenzaba. En un habitación una chica pelirroja torcía el cuello con la cabeza intentando tapar su rostro con la almohada de esos traviesos rayos que entraban por entre sus cortinas y le chocaban directamente a sus pesados parpados que después de una noche de sueño de casi 12 horas los sentía como un pesado yunque, y es que así como decían que los ojos eran la puerta a la bóveda del alma, ella sentía que sus parpados eran la roca que tapaba la entrada a la cueva de los cuarenta ladrones y que no habría poder humano en el mundo que consiguiera levantarlos para que viera el nuevo día que se renovaba.

-¡BUENO DIAS!- oyó un gritillo con una voz que reconocería donde fuera y es que Sora Takenouchi se había olvidado que vivía con la simpatía hecha persona.- vamos Sora no seas floja levántate.- oyó de nuevo la inconfundible voz de la que llevaba siendo su mejor amiga desde los 9 años.- venga que es el primer día levanta.- eso le dio mas flojera aun, lanzo un pequeño bufido y se preguntaba en que estaba pensando cuando accedió a vivir con esa chica, que ya habría a todo lo que daba las cortinas de la ventana para su frustración, que ya sentía todo el sol en su rostro, sin importarle nada de lo que decía su amiga y sabiendo que la fastidiaría mas aun, dio un bufido cansado y se llevo toda la sabana hasta la cabeza quedando tapada de pies a cabeza, pero esta acción fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Mimi Tachikawa, era hora de tomar medidas drásticas.

-ah Mimiiiii!.- chillo la pobre Sora al sentir el codo de su castaña amiga entrar por sus costillas.

-levántate holgazana vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo Mimi con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que había cumplido su cometido todavía encima de Sora que todavía barajaba la idea de que Mimi le habría dado algo el día que le pido ser su compañera de piso, ya que de otra manera no habría aceptado.

-Ok ya me levanto.- dijo en tono irritado la pelirroja-. Sabes pudiste ser menos tosca, creo que dislocaste algo, mejor me quedo en cama.-

-Ay ya, no seas tan infantil.- dijo la castaña haciéndose la muy madura

-Yo soy la infantil.- dijo sora mirando a Tachikawa con cara de quien es la que todavía se compra los cuadernos de Hello kitty y Sailor moon.

-Como sea apura que ya se nos hace tarde báñate y cámbiate que yo hago el desayuno.-

-Si mama.- dijo Sora burlándose del repentino ataque de maternidad que había tenido su mejor amiga con ella, muy irónicamente al ser ella la mayor, pero ya la conocía muy bien y a sus pequeños ataques de personalidad, eran mejores amigas hace mas de 10 años y se querían como hermanas.

Así comenzó el día para sora, el primer día de su tercer año en la universidad. Mimi y Sora Vivian en un apartamento cerca de la universidad de Odaiba Mimi iba al segundo año de gastronomía, había sido una sorpresa para todos sus amigos que la "Princesita Tachikawa", aya resultado con una pasión hacia la cocina mas que nada por que varios podían jurar nunca haberla visto cerca de una estufa en su vida, pero así fue después de haber intentado su sueño de modelaje, esta pasión le vino casi como una revelación después de ver a una mujer con un programa en TV sobre cocina, y vio como quería llevar su vida, tenia todo lo que quería reflectores para ella sola, ser una estrella de TV y la admiración de muchas mujeres cosas que a Mimi y a su ego le encantaban. Mientras que Sora iba ya por su tercer año en la facultad de arte y diseño para seguir su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas, el primer año de universidad vivió con sus padres pero después de que Mimi su mejor amiga se graduara del instituto y entrara a la universidad, la convenció de rentar una departamento para las dos solas y ya hace poco mas de un año que Vivian allí, le resultaba muchísimo mas cerca del campus universitario y con mas independencia que al vivir con sus padres, aunque claro vivir con Mimi Tachikwa no era nada sencillo, pero eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas y ya estaba acostumbrada y a sus excentricidades y ataques de bipolaridad.

-Buf que flojera- rezongo la pelirroja, para Sora este año de universidad se le hacia mas pesado y frustrante, por el hecho de que hace tan solo 3 meses en las vacaciones de fin de ciclo había terminado una relación de casi 2 años con su novio kiyoshi Minamoto y aunque la ruptura había sido algo de acuerdo mutuo por el hecho de que el se le había presentado la oportunidad de transferirse de universidad a una en Fukuoka donde podría especializarse en su carrera de arquitectura y donde tendría mas oportunidades de trabajo, ambos sabían que su relación no soportaría la distancia y decidieron cortar por lo sano, habían quedado como amigos y aun se comunicaban por correos que cada vez era mas esporádicos, todavía le dolía un poco ya no tenerlo, ya que aparte de ser novios el había sido un buen amigo, una persona que le hacia sentir cómoda y que siempre le animaba y con la que podía compartir sus problemas, ya se había acostumbrado a que la recogiera para ir juntos a la universidad a que fueran siempre juntos a comer, a que estudiaran juntos y todo eso que siempre hacían, extrañaría esa comodidad y también un poco esa previsibilidad que había tomado su vida con el saber que cada día era igual, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso le aburría y que por eso no le fue tan difícil decirle adiós. Estos pensamientos invadieron por un momento la cabeza de la muchacha que también recordó que esa había sido su segunda relación larga, y que en realidad había sido su segunda relación y punto, ella no era una chica para nada voluble y a sus 20 años solo había salido con 2 chicos, ese le recordó su primera relación la cual también había sido con un chico que era de sus mejores amigos, pero este desde la infancia al cual su ruptura si le había resultado difícil llevar y la cual tardo en superar, no como esta que lo que mas le parecía que iba extrañar era la comodidad que sentía en ella.

* * *

><p><em>-Pasajeros <em>_con __destino __a __Tokio-Japón __sírvanse __abordar __por __la __puerta __7.-_ se oía la voz de una mujer por los parlantes del aeropuerto internacional de Miami.

-ya tengo que abordar el avión adiós te llamo cuando llegue, esta llamada me va a salir carísima.- hablaba por su móvil un joven

_-que __tacaño, __bueno __pero __llama __apenas __llegues __para __ir __a __recogerte-_le contesto por otra la otra línea otro joven.

-ok pero recuerda, todavía no le avises a nadie quiero que sea sorpresa.-

_-ok tranquilo Matta ne. – _

_-_Adiós.- se despido cerrando la tapa de su teléfono para después verlo y sonreír con melancolía.

* * *

><p>Mimi y Sora estaban en el estacionamiento de la universidad de Odaiba bajando del Cadillac escalade plomo de Sora regalo de su padre por su 18 cumpleaños. Las dos bajaron del vehiculo tomando sus bolsos para ir a sus primeras clases del día.<p>

-Nos encontramos para comer?.- dijo mimi.

-claro-dijo desganada la pelirroja.- después le pregunto a Tachi si quiere acompañarnos también.-dijo esta vez con una sonrisa fingida que le disgusto a su amiga. Y más cuando la vio empezando a caminar de manera desganada y pesada, ella la siguió dando pasos largos para alcanzarla.

-Sora por dios.- hizo una pausa para tomarla del brazo y que la mirara a los ojos.-si tanto ibas a extrañar a Kiyoshi fácil hacías la transferencia igual que el y seguían juntos, envés de andar como zombie por todas partes.-dijo ya con tono irritado Tachikawa, ella quería mucho a Sora, era su mejor amiga y no le gustaba para nada ver a la chica tan ida.

-que dices Mimi.-dijo ella con un tono molesto.- ya lo hemos hablado, por dios Mimi, sabes que no podía, mi vida esta Odaiba aquí están mis papas, mis amigos aquí me críe y me gusta y...- empezó a enredarse buscando excusas.- estoy a mitad de mi carrera no voy a cambiarme de universidad, es muy complicado hacer un traslado, con las notas y todo y recién me mude contigo hace un año y.-pero mimi ya no aguantaba mas todos los pretextos de su amiga,

-si si Sora y mil pretextos mas.-dijo con una cara aburrimiento para ella Sora solo se maltrataba mentalmente con la partida de Kiyoshi.- tus padres aman a Kiyoshi, tienes excelentes notas como para hacer el traslado fácil, si yo te preocupo creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grandecita no?, Sora por dios enserio no te entiendo.-

Pero pelirroja no estaba de humor para todo el rollo de Tachikawa sobre su separación y ya cansada de ese tema de discusión que últimamente era el tema preferido de Mimi y de que siempre le dijera que y como hacer su vida, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria, hizo oídos sordos y se fue hacia sus clases dispuesta a pasar olímpicamente de su amiga, Tachikawa observo perpleja y indignada de ver como Sora se iba a paso rápido así que se dijo que la dejaría ir porque ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir amargándose por problemas ajenos.

-Bien vete, no me escuches.- bufo molesta.- a lo que la pelirroja solo levanto la mano sin siquiera voltearse con diciéndole esta bien, cosa que a la castaña le colmo.- que solo se fue a otra ciudad no al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

><p>-TE VAS AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO!- gritaba enojada en otro lado del mundo una joven rubia, alta muy guapa de ojos verdes en un aeropuerto.<p>

-Izumi por favor no grites.- le decía apurado otro chico con apuro al ver que la chica estaba enojada.

-QUE NO GRITE!- comenzó de nuevo la joven exaltada sin cambiar el volumen de su voz, pero al ver que con sus gritos había conseguido llamar la atención de las demás personas que esperaban sus vuelos y que ya estaban pegando la oreja para escuchar su discusión, se avergonzó bajando su volumen y se llevo al chico a una esquina para tener mas privacidad.-haber como quieres que no este enojada si al despertar me encuentro un mensaje tuyo en el contestador diciendo que te iras a terminar la universidad a Japón.- dijo mirando indignada al chico, dejando a este con cara de apuro.

-Izumi por favor.- le dijo el joven con tono serio.- y si te deje el mensaje fue para informarte, es decir, quedamos claro con lo nuestro era algo informal, que nos divertíamos y nos agradábamos pero nada mas, no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi un respiro cansado para poder ordenar las palabras que quería.- lo de nosotros no iba enserio los dos lo sabíamos o no?.- acabo el chico buscando una respuesta de la rubia que estaba media cabizbaja con una mirada de reproche y enojo.

-si pero, pero que sea algo informal no quiere decir que te vallas así sin nada mas y, y… -Izumi empezaba a desesperarse, porque aunque le hubiera dejado en claro muchas veces que su relación era casual, nada seria y con libertad para ver a otros, ella tenia la esperanza de que el algún día cambiase de parecer y por fin la viera como una posible novia formal.-aunque no seamos nada serio, al margen de eso somos amigos desde hace tiempo y...-respiro con tristeza y un deje de decepción.- pensé que era alguien un poco mas importante como para que me lo dijeras con un mensaje en el contestador UNAS HORAS ANTES DE IRTE!.- dijo lo ultimo volviendo a gritar.

-ok ok cálmate.- dijo el chico al ver a la chica tan enojada.- pero, mírate es decir…, si no te lo dije antes fue porque sabia que te ibas a poner como loca e ibas a hacer de todo para que no me fuera.- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo pero al ver la cara descompuesta que tenia su amiga decidió tener mas tacto.- oye, claro que eres una persona importante para mi, eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho.- el muchacho vio como poco a poco la rubia iba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pero al verla que seguía con la cabeza baja mirando al piso tomo su mentón con su mano derecha para que lo mirara.- oye te extrañare mucho, te mandare muchos mensajes y te llamare mucho, enserio vas a querer restringir tu línea de tanto que te voy a llamar.- dijo para darle al momento algo de humor pero al ver que la chica seguía cabizbaja la abrazo.- Izumi te quiero mucho enserio, eres mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana pequeña.-

-si bueno pero te voy diciendo que los chicos no se suelen acostar con sus "hermanas pequeñas".- dijo con ironía, los dos rieron por eso ultimo e Izumi aprovecho para abrazarse mas al muchacho.- te voy a extrañar demasiado.- dijo soltando un gran suspiro.- prométete que me llamaras y me enviaras muchos email y que te vendrás a visitarme, y, y mándame fotos muchas.- dijo con tono infantil como niña pequeña, el chico esbozo una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica al escuchar el tono infantil de su amiga y la abrazo fuerte.

-si, te que voy a extrañar mucho Izumi, eres única.- dijo con su mentón en la cabeza de la chica abrazándola de forma fraternal.

Una estampa perfecta de una linda pareja despidiendo en el aeropuerto para cualquiera que los viera, transmitiéndose su cariño através de una abrazo lleno de amor, la imagen de un hermosa pareja con un amor idílico con historia digna de dramon romántico, pero la verdad era que aunque en esos dos muchachos existiese cariño, y hasta atracción , esa no era su historia y el lo sabia, la quería mucho como amiga, como el mismo le había dicho muchas veces como una hermanita a la que quería proteger, por que el era así protector con todas las personas a las que quería y esa chica rubia, un poco caprichosa y a veces muy infantil le había despertado mucha ternura y ganas de protegerla como a una hermana pequeña, y así abrazándola con tanta ternura y cariño su mente lo llevo a una parte de su vida que había ido olvidando un poco, su adolescencia donde si tuvo su historia de amor, la única que había tenido una relacion seria, y a la única chica que había amado a pesar de haber estado con muchas chicas y a la que aunque ni el mismo se lo reconociese, la que nunca había logrado olvidar. Fueron unos segundos hasta hacerse casi un par de minutos los que permanecieron abrazados, en los que también el se había ido perdiendo en sus recuerdos hasta que la llamada para abordar su vuelo lo despertó cayendo a la realidad.

_-__Ultima __llamada __para __los __pasajeros __del __vuelo __con __destino __a __Tokio-Japón __abordar __por __la __puerta __7.-_los dos oyeron y se fueron separando poco apoco.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que te vallas.- dijo la muchacha con voz con la voz triste pero con una leve sonrisa.- no quiero que pierdas tu vuelo por mi, solo vete estaré bien, aquí, sola sin mi mejor amigo.- dijo la chica con cara de perrito desvalido, mientras que volvía poco a poco a su estado lastimero.- tu te iras y me dejaras sola, pero bien yo estaré bien sola y triste.

-oh vamos Izumi por favor no vamos a empezar de nuevo con esto, tienes muchos amigos y eres una chica hermosa, divertida y encantadora.-

-si pero, pero.- empezó a gimotear de forma aniñada mientras se abrazaba fuerte mente contra el tronco del chico.- no quiero que TE VALLAS!.- empezó denuedo con los gimoteos.

-Izumi por favor...- empezó a poner cara de circunstancias, ya que como iba la cosa esa rubia solo se despegaría de el o con toda la seguridad del aeropuerto, o hasta que ese avión despegase y ya no pudiera alejarse de ella o en su defecto se la tendría que llevar colgada como cual koala mama con su bebe.

* * *

><p>En el otro lado del mundo, a un océano de distancia, en una universidad de Japón dos chicas mantenían una conversación muy interesantes para las persona que las veían, mas bien una castaña gritona con tacones altos perseguía algo torpe y muy molesta a un pelirroja que huía de ella y avergonzada por el espectáculo que estaban haciendo y es que cuando Mimi Tachikawa discutía con alguien le encantaba hacer de sus disputas shows públicos para los inocentes que pasasen por donde ella estaba. Sora iba a paso veloz abrazando a sus carpetas de trabajo con la cara como un tomate por el espectáculo del que estaba siendo parte por su castaña amiga, mientras de Mimi iba detrás siguiendo con la discusión ya que su idea de no entrometerse mas en la vida de su amiga le había durado muy poco, ya que para que engañarse ella era toda una cotilla y le encantaba meterse en todos los problemas ajenos la llamen o no.<p>

-Vamos So eres mi mejor amiga odio verte deprimida, si te digo lo de irte es porque estoy harta de verte como muerta viviente desde que se fue Kiyoshi.-dijo la castaña con voz preocupada, cosa que su amiga noto, Sora sabia que solo se estaba preocupando por ella, que aunque fuera un modo un tanto molesto y metiche era su forma de demostrarle que se preocupaba por ella.

-ok si tienes razón, desde que kouji se fue me e estado bastante deprimida, y mi humor a estado por los suelos, y no eh sido de las mejores compañías verdad?-

-Si bueno digamos que desde que se fue Kiyoshi no has sido miss simpatía.- dijo la castaña de manera divertida.-venga anímate mujer, mira las ventajas de estar soltera puedes salir conocer chicos, salir con quien quieras sin dar explicaciones y vamos que además de estar soltera tuuu… estas con Mimi.-

-waa que compañía.-

-la mejor, venga ya se, vamos a un bar que han abierto cerca de la universidad esta genial es súper moderno y ya vez como la pasamos genial, mira solo es cuestión de que salgas un poco, conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas personas.- empezó Tachikawa con picardía como quien no quiere la cosa

-lo que en tu idioma quiere decir ir a ver tíos buenos.- dijo la pelirroja en tono cansado ya que de sobra sabía que para Mimi cualquier depresión se arreglaba con una buena fiesta y chicos guapos.

-Y bueno acaso no es la mejor cura para cualquier depresión.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, para luego abrazar a su amiga.

-gracias Meens.- dijo la pelirroja con la cara en el hombro de su amiga, conmovida por la preocupación de su amiga, se conocían desde pequeñas, y aunque se llevasen un año de diferencia siempre habían sido las mejores amigas, ya no concebían su vida sin la otra, se consideraban hermanas, y siempre se apoyaban, se protegían y cuidaban, conocían todos sus sueños e ilusiones y también todas sus penas, y habían llorado infinidad de veces en el hombro de la otra y estaban dispuestas a seguir poniendo su hombro para que la otra sígase dejando caer sus lagrimas las veces que fueran necesarias.

-no tienes ni que decirlo, Sora eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre estaré ahí para acerté reaccionar, y apalearte si hace falta, así que cambia esa cara y no me hagas tomar medidas extremas.-dijo la castaña separándose un poco del abrazo pero sin deshacerlo, viendo como a su amiga se le querían salir unas lagrimas, al verla esta también se fue contagiando.- ay no, no llores que me vas a hacer llorar.- dijo ya saliéndose una lagrimilla.- tonta mira lo que hiciste.-dijo para después abrazar a su amiga y así poder llorar juntas como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

-Tu tienes la culpa, eres una cursi, tonta tu maquillaje se corrió.- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga

-Tonta tu tienes la culpa, tu me hiciste llorar.-

-somos unas ridículas, mira que ponernos a llorar en medio del campus.- dijo la pelirroja todavía abrazada a su amiga.

-Si, ya nos están empezando a mirar raro.- dijo la chica de los ojos miel, al ver como todos los que pasaban los veían extrañados y mas al escuchar el "cada vez hay mas lesbis en la universidad" de un chico que pasaba por ahí, y esa escena también la vio un chico que ya conocía muy bien las muestras afectivas tan repentinas de esas muchachas.

-oh no, chicas otra vez se les sincronizo el periodo.- dijo Taichi poniendo cara de circunstancias, al recordar la ultima vez que sus amigas habían tenido su ciclo al mismo tiempo y lo sensibles que se pusieron, el ya conocía lo hormonales que eran y para menos las conocían desde que era un crío, con Sora se conocían desde el parvulario, era su mejor amiga desde chicos y también se consideraban como hermanos, desde pequeños habían estado juntos y tenían muchas memorias, habían compartido fiestas de cumpleaños, campamentos y hasta compartido la misma pasión por un deporte en la primaria, si había personas que dijeran que una mujer y un hombre no podían ser verdaderos amigos sin que haya algo mas, ellos eran la prueba viviente de que estaban equivocados. A Mimi también la conocía muy bien y también eran buenos amigos pero no tenían el mismo vínculo que con Sora, la consideraba una buena amiga pero no como no tenia el mismo sentimiento de hermandad que le tenía a la pelirroja.

-BAKA!.-dijeron las dos chicas.

-ok y si no es eso, me podrían decir porque están llorando como magdalenas a mitad del campus, venga ya llegue, cuéntenle a Taichi que paso? se cancelo la novela o no alcanzaron a las rebajas o… ya se!- dijo el castaño como quien descubre America.- Leonardo Di Caprio ya declaro que en realidad si es homosexual.-dijo el moreno sospechando lo que para Mimi seria la peor de las tragedias.

-no es gay, solo por que un hombre no es una mandril como otros.- dijo Tachikawa mirando de pies a cabeza al castaño.- no quiere decir que sea homo ok?.- dijo la castaña indignada por el cuestionamiento de la hombría del protagonista de la película que mas kleenex le hizo gastar.- Yagami se que la universidad esta con eso del medio ambiente y el ahorro de agua, pero enserió se te agradecería que te bañes mas seguido después de tus entrenamientos.- dijo alejándose de su amigo tapándose la nariz.

-no te gusta el olor de un hombre de verdad?.- dijo con chulería el futbolista levantando la axila acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

-aléjate apestoso.- decía esta mientras se escondía detrás de la pelirroja que por precaución también guardaba su distancia con el moreno, y así empezaba una de sus pequeños enfrentamientos, a los que ya tenían acostumbrada a la pobre Sora ya que desde la secundaria tenia que hacer de réferi de esos dos castaños.

-chicos basta que ya no estamos en el instituto.- dijo Sora con tono serio.

A lo que por supuesto sus amigos pasaron olímpicamente empezando a pelearse como críos de guardería. Pero por suerte Sora vio su escape del sándwich Tachikawa Takenouchi Yagami en el que siempre la ponían sus por veces como esta desgraciadamente "mejores amigos" en la chica aparte de ella mas seria y tranquila de su grupo de amigos Hikari Yagami que no venia sola, si no en la muy buena compañía de un alto rubio de ojos celestes muy atractivo que respondía al nombre de Takeru Takaishi, Hikari era hermana menor de Taichi la conocía desde que estaba en la panza de su madre, se llevaban 2añosal igual que con Taichi, era sencilla, buena y energética claro que en menor grado que su hermano, Takeru era el novio de Hikari, ellos se conocían desde el parvulario donde todo el mundo sabia que había comenzado su historia se hicieron amigos al instante y desde entonces nadie los pudo separar fueron los mejores amigos hasta la secundaria donde empezaron a salir al principio a escondidas de Taichi que como buen hermano celoso quería fusilar a cualquier chico que se acerque a su hermana, Sora los ayudo mucho al comienzo de su relación ya que los conocía desde pequeños y los había adoptado como hermanitos postizos, Takeru al igual que Hikari la quería mucho, y a pesar de haber sido menores siempre los consideraba parte de su grupo de amigos mas cercanos. Ellos iniciaban la universidad ese año Hikari estudiaría educación con especialización en educación inicial, mientras que Takeru literatura.

-Hola chicos que tal el primer día.- saludo acercándose a la pareja la pelirroja dejando de fondo a los dos castaños siguiendo con su peculiar pelea.

-el campus es inmenso no se como voy a hacer para llegar a mis clases.- decía la chica con tono cansado se le notaba que ya le había costado llegar hasta allí.

-Hola So.- dijo el rubio para después llevar la vista atrás de la pelirroja con una ceja levantada.- tan temprano y esos dos ya se están sacando los ojos.- a lo que los tres voltearon para luego reír de lo infantiles que siempre eran sus amigos.- ou chicas me disculpan.- dijo el chico después de escuchar su móvil, para después alejarse un poco para tener mas privacidad.

-claro, oye Sora me indicas donde esta la biblioteca llevo buscándola toda la mañana y ya me perdí 3 veces.- dijo la pequeña del grupo sacando un mapa del campus universitario

-moshi-moshi .- preguntaba en tono bajo Takaishi por el teléfono móvil.

_- oye ya llegue al aeropuerto, estoy por recoger las maletas.-_

-genial voy para allá.-contesto el Rubio reconociendo a la otra parte de la llamada

-_que? __no, __no __te __preocupes __Takeru __creo __que __puedo __llegar __solo, __tranquilo.-_

-Venga, espérame ahora te recojo no es molestia.-

_-No enserio tranquilo, es tu primer día de clases, yo ya me las ingenio y llego a tu departamento, vamos que yo eh nacido aquí no me trates como turista.-_

-claro yo ya se, pero has estado 3 años fuera, debes estar algo perdido, y el departamento esta algo apartado, no es molestia, es el primer día no me voy a perder de nada.-

-_tranquilo hombre que si llego y me pierdo tratare de no asustarme y buscar al policía mas cercano vale.-_ dijo irónicamente con tono de niño bueno.

-bueno esta, pero si no llegas me llamas y te voy a buscar.-

-eh que hasta donde me acuerdo yo soy el mayor no?-

-ok como tu digas.- dijo Takaishi con tono cansado al recordar lo terca que podía ser esa persona

_-es mas te hago una apuesta si me pierdo el sake lo pongo yo durante todo el mes.-_

-todavía ni te veo y ya empezamos con las apuestas.-

_-jejeje para ir entrando en calor.-_

-tú no cambias.-

_-no, y no te entretengo mas adiós.-_

-y mira te vas por ahí, cruzando por la enfermería y esta el laboratorio de ciencias.- terminaba Sora, que Hikari aprovechando le había pedido que le mostrase todos los caminos para todas las clases que tenia en el día.-

-gracias sora te debo una.-

-Bien, eh lo siento chicas pero tengo que irme mi clase ya comienza y es hasta la otra punta del campus adiós.-dijo Takaishi para después darle un beso en la frente a su novia y salir rápidamente.

-y a donde va tan ágil el rubito.-dijo con desde Taichi acoplándose a la conversación después de regresar de su pelea con la futura cocinera.

-va a su primera clase.- dijo Hikari orgullosa de su novio.- y tú que no tienes clase, que haces en la universidad Taichi?, nunca te veo abrir un libro en casa.-

-yo no necesito libros todo lo almaceno aquí.- dijo el castaño señalando su cabeza

-vale ordenador humano.-

-Graciosilla, bueno me tengo ir porque yo también tengo clase y la verdad es que llego tarde adiós.- dijo el moreno saliendo a toda prisa.

-Hikari tu hermano es un caso enserio, cuando termine la universidad voy a tener pena de sus clientes que mas miedo tendrán de quien los defienda a de quien los incrimina.- dijo Mimi con los brazos cruzados negando con la cabeza al ver esa mata de pelo corriendo como loco por el campus tropezándose con todo lo que se le venia en el camino.

bueno, pero lo bueno es que el no va para penal, le va mas a lo político - dijo Hikari tratando de defender a su hermano pero al ver como chocaba contra un maestro y luego torpemente le ayuda a recoger los papeles que habían salido volando, pensó en como cuando era chica y miraba con infinita admiración a su hermano mayor, el cual ahora veía fuertemente intimidado por un anciano con la mitad de tamaño de el y el cuádruple de su edad, y hasta sintió una gran vergüenza ajena.- bueno yaaa… vieron los nuevos anuncios en el panel informativo de administración.- dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-waa… ahora se llevo a la señora de la cafetería.-dijo la pelirroja con la cabeza ladeada a la izquierda viendo como el moreno recibía los coscorrones de la pobre señora mientras que la ayudaba a recoger todas las conservas que estaban en el suelo, definitivamente Taichi no iba a llegar temprano a esa clase y con lo patoso que era seguirá con su línea de desastres por todo el campus.

-tu hermano es un tonto, pero es muy dulce.- dijo Mimi dejando alucinadas a Takenouchi y Yagami menor.

-que dijiste?- dijeron al unísono sin creerse todavía que Mimi había utilizado un adjetivo no despectivo para el moreno.

-yaaa… vieron los nuevos anuncios en el nuevo panel informativo de administración.-

* * *

><p>- La mar de eficiente el servicio de equipaje.- decía irónico un rubio apurado tratando de tomar un taxi a la salida del aeropuerto de Tokio, mientras iba llevando un cochecito de transporte con todas sus maletas que no eran pocas, tratando que no se le cayeran mientras que en todo su ajetreo le empezaba a sonar el móvil.<p>

-moshi-moshi.-

-menudo hijo que tengo, cuando piensas llamarme en unos años para avisarme que ya terminaste la carrera o mejor a haber y si te acuerdas y me invitas a tu boda.-

-como estas papa?, yo mmm…bien todavía un poco turbado, el vuelo mmm…, bien bien solo hubo un pequeño accidente y por poco y se cae el avión, o y también estuvo lo del atentado terrorista pero también se controlo, después todo normal… y tu, a pero que maleducado no te pregunte como estabas, tu aya en tu departamento con tu súper pantalla gigante y tu comida, sin probar la mierda de comida de avión y con tu jacuzzi con tina con hidromasaje.-

-tranquilo chaval, que hasta donde yo recuerdo fue mi tarjeta de crédito la que pago tu dichoso viajecito, y solo llamaba para saber como estabas, ya que desde que saliste no recibía ninguna llamada tuya.-

-bien pues acabo de llegar todavía ni salgo del aeropuerto, enserio los aeropuertos tienen mucho que mejorar en su servicio de equipajes, no sabes lo que eh tenido que esperar para que me trajeran las maletas, y la comida….- ya el muchacho a falta de haber encontrado el papelito de las sugerencias del consumidor, estaba descargando todos sus reclamos del vuelo con su progenitor.

-ósea que todavía no has visto a tu madre.- dijo su padre, dejando evidente que no había escuchado nada de sus quejas.

-mi madre no, apenas y eh hablado con mi hermano por teléfono y…, un momento por eso me llamabas, querías saber de mi madre?.- dijo todo alucinado el muchacho.

-eh y bueno hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y pues… tenia curiosidad y eh eh… no te pases chaval soy tu padre y no tengo por que darte explicaciones.-

-jajaja ok papá si tú dices.-

* * *

><p>-waa que emoción ya soy toda una universitaria.- decía la pequeña Yagami toda emocionada, mochila al hombro y sus libros presionados a su pecho marchando como cual colegiala de instituo despues de la universidad.<p>

-si, la emoción dura aproximadamente… la primera semana después te das cuenta que no todo es ver a los chicos de atletismo en sus entrenamientos ni ir recolectando teléfonos e invitaciones a fiestas, no si no que también hay que estudiar y hay exámenes difíciles, y profesores malvados .- iba relatando las peripecias que había pasado la futura chef.

-enserio Mimi, en la universidad.- decía la pelirroja con ironía al ver que su castaña amiga después de dos años ya se había enterado de por que le llamaban educación superior.

-Hikari yyy… tu y Takeru no han pensado en... ya sabes… vivir juntos?.-

-Mimi claro que no, nosotros no hacemos nada de…-

-si si Hikari y dime que dedo me chupo.- le interrumpió la castaña mayor poniéndole la palma de la mano en la cara de su amiga.

-que de que hablas Mimi, Takeru y yo.-

-Hikari nosotras te acompañamos a comprar los anticonceptivos.- decía la pelirroja al ver como su pequeña y ya no tan inocente amiga quería verles las caras de una manera tan descarada.

-si bueno pero si Taichi se enterara colgaría a Takeru del Rainbow Bridge.-decía apurada la pequeña Yagami de solo imaginarse la dolorosa muerte por la que pasaría su novio si su hermano mayor supiera que en realidad nunca usan las entradas al cine que compraban, y que en vez se van a hacer sus propias pelis x en el departamento del pequeño y tampoco ya tan inocente rubio.

-si es verdad no quiero ni imaginarme los colores que le vendrían a Taichi de solo pensar en la idea de que su hermanita se valla a compartir piso con su novio.-decía preocupada la pelirroja

-si pobre Takeru, con lo matón que se pone tu hermano lo encontrarías en la punta de la bandera del campus agarrado de los calzoncillos.-decía Tachikawa recreando esa imagen en su cabeza.

-De que calzoncillos habláis chicas.- hacia su entrada el rey del calzón chino.

-nada, nada ya sabes modelos, Calvin Klein, hot bodys, Playgirl- decía Mimi su modo de "arreglar" la situación.

-arg son unas pervertidas, sabéis mi hermanita esta aquí y no necesita vuestras malas influencias.-

-a por dios Taichi no se di te has dado cuenta pero Hikari ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer.-

-que dices, por supuesto que sigue siendo una niña.- continuaba el moreno tapándole los oídos a su hermanita.-ella no sabe nada de sus obscenidades par de reprimidas.-

-ja a quien le dices reprimidas idiota, si el único romance que haz tenido tu es con tu fregona.- decía mimi indignada.-o claro, y tu queridísima derecha que no se me valla a olvidar.

-Mimi hay una niña quieres dejar tus comentarios fuera de lugar.- decía el moreno tratándose de hacer el maduro.

-enserio Taichi, tienes la colección mas extensa de playboys del mundo y me viene ha decir pervertida a mi, A MI!-

-mierda ya empezaron.- ya veía venir la pelirroja otra pequeña pelea verbal de sus castaños amigos.

-hay que esperar que pase un grupo grande y ver si nos escapamos sin que se den cuenta.- ya maquinaba la pequeña Yagami un plan para abandonar a su hermano, en lo que aparecía su rubio novio.-Takeru por fin, porque tardaste tanto.-

-la clase duro un poco mas, y esos dos otra vez están peleando.-

-ja tu siempre acabas enrollado con la ultima foca fácil del lugar querido.-ajena a todo Tachikawa no salía de su pelea verbal.

-eres una cínica, te hago recordar aquella fiesta donde terminaste enrollada con ese creído horrible que tenia granos por todas partes.-Taichi igual de metido ya ni recordaba como habían llegado hasta ahí.

-para ti todos los tipos son unos creídos menos tu.-

-no, solo los tipos con los que tu sales, pero bueno supongo que entre los dos harán una balanza de egos no?.-

-eres un idiota.-empezaba mimi a darle golpecitos de gatito en el hombro, que el moreno sentía como cosquillas.

-bien bien ya cálmate, Mimi , vamos no tienes de que avergonzarte, todos hemos tenidos nuestros deslices en las fiestas universitarias.-aguantándose las carcajadas

-si es cierto hasta Sora acaba enrollándose con ciertos compañeros de tenis.-dijo la castaña dejando su pelea con el moreno al recordar unos de los momentos menos decorosos de su mejor amiga.

-MIMI!.-dijo poniendo la cara roja como un tomate, al ver como Tachikawa publicaba su pequeño affaire.

-oh vamos So admítelo.-

-con quien Sora, con Hayato-senpai?.-pregunto la pequeña castaña entrando a la conversación al escuchar por fin algo interesante para sus oídos, que como buena chica la vida social era el mejor extra de la universidad.

-si y yo tengo prueba fotográfica.- decía Mimi teléfono en mano ya buscando en su galería de fotos.

-Sora si esta genial, es tan.- estaba ya perdiéndose la mas pequeña del grupo en su mundo de hormonas, hasta que escucho algunos cof cof que venían de la parte masculina del grupo ósea SU hermano y SU novio.-bueno con la raqueta.-

-Sora definitivamente ya no eres un buen ejemplo para mi hermanita.- decía Taichi tratándose de hacerse el solemne ejemplo.

-si y tu que, un gran ejemplo de la abstinencia juvenil.- decía la pelirroja matando con la mirada a su moreno amigo.

-Sora en serio como pudiste enrollarte con ese capullo.- seguía el castaño

-eres un envidioso, solo porque los de tenis son los mejores atletas de la universidad.-

-ah por favor, no fue tan así.- decia la pelirroja ya media mosqueada.

-ah hermano enserio ya no seas tan envidioso Hayato es chico muy, pero muy bueno.- otra vez la pequeña Yagami se perdía en su mundo.

-y tu como lo conoces Hikari? Y Mimi los de basket también son muy buenos atletas.- trataba de entrar a la conversación el pequeño rubio

-ah chicos no fue así ok, yo no.-

-Oh vamos Sora si te enrollaste con el.- seguía Mimi

-es un capullo.- seguia Taichi

-chicos.- la pelirroja ya se estaba desesperando al ver como todos se ponían hablar entre todos atropelladamente empezando a gritar y a discutir, y mas aun cuando viendo que ya solo pararían al ser echados de la universidad, dio la media vuelta sobre sus talones para quedar al frente mirando a sus amigos decidida a poner fin a esa discusión sobre su flirteos.- OK ME ENRROLLE CON EL PERO ESTA MUY BORRACHA Y NI SIQUIERA RECUERDO QUE PASO.-termino ya cansada de tanto jaleo, y quedo confusa al ver como todos se habían quedado callados y mirando fijamente al frente, ya esta pensando que por fin sus infantiles compañeros la respetarían, cuando oyó una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-Hola chicos, Takeru y al final y parece que yo voy a poner el sake.-

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el primer capitulo, de mi primer fic, y al que lo haya leído espero que le haya gustado, se que esta bastante largo pero no queria reprimirme al escribir, eh… algo que aclarar es AU universo alterno o en english "alternative universe", como sea, si es una historia paralela al universo digimon, eh suprimido esa parte pero como podrán ver me eh quedado con lo básico de cada personaje, bueno y le he dado algo mas a la personalidad de cada quien, ya lo verán en el transcurso del fic, por que si, es un sorato (i love love love sorato) pero no va a ser tan TAN centrado en eso ósea no va hacer Sora y Yama y nada mas, los demás personajes también van a ir desarrollándose en el transcurso de la trama, takari obvio, eh bueno no hay que ser muy perspicaz para ver que entre mimi y Taichi hay algo pero bueno eso ya se vera através del fic . Tal vez en este primer capitulo ha sido algo así como un piloto, una introducción, nada mas todavía nada esta claro en la trama, mmmm.. nada mas este es mi primer fic, soy toda una novata en esto así que si lo leen y les gusto dejen un comentario si (: y si lo leen y no les gusto :( bueno también acepto sugerencias constructivas.<p> 


	2. I'm losing my mind girl

Segundo capitulo yey! palmaditas al hombro para mi, por que acabarlo ha sido pffff... bueno antes tengo que dar unas correcciones del primer capitulo y es que medio que me emocione mucho al publicarlo y no lo revise bien por lo que ahora ya lo he vuelto a editar y hay un par de cosillas que tiene cierta relevancia para seguir bien el fic que son 1 que Mimi nunca volvía al Japón, por que nunca se fue, 2 que las chicas dije que vivían en una residencia universitaria y no, solo viven en un bloque de apartamentos cerca a la universidad, no se bien como funcionan las cosas en Japón eh... no voy a seguir estrictamente las costumbres o modo de vida de las personas ahí, anyway, ni al caso la verdad es que lo puse así en un principio por que la primera visión del fic era algo mas a lo American Pie (eso sera ya para otro fic jeje) si iba a ser un poco mas americanizado, pero la verdad no va con la idea mas concreta que ya tengo en la cabeza bueno eso es todo, enjoy...

Disclaimer: Digimon su universo y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>I'm losing my mind girl<p>

El reloj ya marcaba las 9 pm, el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscurecido, la luna llena brillaba en todo su apogeo, y en la zona de bloques departamentales cerca de la universidad de Odaiba, donde el ambiente familiar y suburbial, aparte de estar escrito en el folleto de la agencia inmobiliaria, reinaba en todo el lugar como lo hacia la mayor parte del tiempo, sintiéndose ya una atmósfera taciturna que cobijaba el ambiente. Menos en un piso donde el ruido de dos chicas muy particulares rompían el estatus de tranquilidad del recinto con sus como ellas particulares problemas.

-debe pensar que soy una cualquiera, si piensa que soy una alcohólica, una fácil, que desde que el se fue e estado de zorra con todos, debe pensar lo peor de mi.- se lamentaba una pelirroja , deseando tener el DeLorean del doctor Brown para así poder viajar al pasado y no haber hecho tremendo ridículo enfrente de su ex novio.

Y todos los lamentos de la colorina tenían un fondo sonoro de cacerolas cayéndose, mezclas batiéndose, una que otra avalancha de trastos de la alacena y muchas maldiciones, orquestado por un castaña aspirante a chef, que perfeccionaba una nueva receta, o lo que se acercaba mas a la realidad trataba que esta ves el resultado tuviera un aspecto decente o por lo menos que sea siquiera comestible, ya que Mimi ya iba por la sexta muestra y todas las demás ya estaban muy bien acomodadas en el bote de la basura.

-ay cariño olvídate, ya paso, no ganas nada con deprimirte y ponerte así, solo arrugas, que por cierto por que no agarras un poco de mi crema de noche y ya te la vas poniendo un poquito en la frente y también por debajo de los ojos y ya si estas en eso arriba de la nariz se te hacen unas arruguitas que se marcan cuando...- ya Mimi alucinaba estar su propio video blog de consejos cosméticos, y claro si ese justamente había sido el tema de su ultimo video el cual por supuesto había llegado ya al millón de visitas en youtube.

-¿Que?, Mimi te quiero, pero por favor a veces eres muy superficial, enserio somos muy jóvenes para preocuparnos por cremas antiarrugas.-

-si hay arriba de la nariz unas arruguitas se te marcan cuando te enojas.- ya la señalaba la castaña prestándole cero atención a la pelirroja que teniendo de amigos a Mimi Tachikawa y Taichi Yagami tendría que comprar esas cremas mas antes de lo que pensaba.

-que?, no es cierto.- aclaro Takenouchi molesta arrugando el entrecejo, llevándose los dedos arriba de la nariz buscando apurada su casi invisible pero creciente pliegue de piel.- genial a los 15 me maquillaba para verme de 20 y ya los 20 ya me preocupo por cremas anti arrugas?, sabes todos eso complejos los crean las mismas empresas cosméticas para que compren sus productos, haciendo que las mujeres se vean imperfecciones tontas e imperceptibles.- decía la pelirroja casi recitando lo que había leído en su Cosmopolitan del mes sobre el efecto psicológico de las campañas publicitarias de dichas cremas.

-Ya como digas.- dijo la castaña indiferente, ya sabiendo que con Sora nunca ganaría.- ya vas a ver como yo si llego a los 50 enterita.

-yaa...- bufo la pelirroja cansada, que también con tantos años de experiencia de ser la mejor amiga de Mimi Tachikawa sabia que siempre ella tenia la ultima palabra en sus intercambios de opiniones.- _se notara mucho, cuando se duerma le robo un poco de su crema.- _pensaba la cínica pelirroja echando al tacho todas sus convicciones feministas, tapándose la frente con la mano ya buscando una espejo.

-ja… _allá ella, si se cree tan natural y profunda, ya ni le digo que ya le esta haciendo falta que se haga la cera.- _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Horas antes en un departamento de Odaiba, o lo que es mas exacto en la puerta de un departamento de Odaiba se encontraban dos rubio hermanos que…_

-y este es tu apartamento?- pregunto todavía con la esperanza de que saliera Ashton Kutcher y le dijera que era una broma

-aja, espera, es solo la puerta que tiene su truco.- decía Takaishi empujando con todas sus fuerzas la dichosa puerta mientras torcía la llave en la chapa, en la contienda que tuvo desde que empezó a vivir en ese apartamento, era el versus la puerta, enfrentamiento del que estaba orgulloso de siempre salir vencedor, o bueno por lo menos la mayoría de las veces

-listo, ya vas a ver hermano esta genial, el espacio no es tan grande, pero todo es compensados con el sentimiento de independencia que trae emanciparse de la casa de los padres.-decía mientras buscaba el interruptor.

-Takeru si mama te lo paga donde queda tu independencia y emancipación.- dijo bajando de su nube a su hermano, Yamato por ser su hermano mayor siempre había sido su cable a tierra, aunque a veces mas que ponerle los pies en el piso lo hundía hasta el subsuelo.

-esos son detalles.- seguía el menor restándole importancia.

-bueno tú le dices detalles, yo le digo dinero.-

-ah, ya esta otra vez este cacharro.- renegaba el rubio mas joven mientras que trataba de "arreglar" el interruptor presionándolo una y otra vez cada vez con mas violencia, ya que era otra parte de su apartamento con la que también había tenido ya disputas, y ya lo único que le faltaba era darle con la cabeza ya que todavía la luz no se hacia.

-no me digas también tiene su truco.- dijo con ironía Ishida al ver o mas bien al todavía no poder ver nada en la oscuridad del departamento.

-eh si bueno es… solo… hay… que tener paciencia.- y apenas Yamato se distrajo digo un golpe con el puño en la pared al costado del interruptor, con tal destreza y sigilo que para el era cual golpe mortal ejecutado por un experto karateka, para después con toda tranquilidad mover la palanquita del interruptor con total delicadeza haciendose por fin la luz en la oscuridad del departamento, y apenas Yamato pudo ver el habitad de su hermano quiso ir a ponerse una vacuna contra el tétanos.

-wou… Takeru tu… tu… es que acaso tu vives aquí?, no espera déjame replantear la pregunta, es que algún ser humano puede vivir aquí?- termino el rubio Ishida mirando con asco la el pedazo de pizza verde con aceitunas y luego con miedo cuando vio que las "aceitunas" tenían patitas y empezaban a moverse.

-ah vamos Yama, no sabia que te habías vuelto tan remilgado, si tu mismo cuarto cuando vivías aquí con papa era un cuchitril, aparte que solo llevo un mes aquí y me faltan desempacar cosas, y eh dame crédito no? Que por lo menos ya vivo solo, y tengo mi independencia, mi departamento.- decía Takeru indignándose por la actitud de su hermano, ya que a pesar de que su apartamento era, y la verdad el lo reconocía, un chiquero, pero era SU chiquero.

-Eh que yo nunca llegué a estos extremos, mira esas montañas de cajas, y, ropa sucia tirada y cajas de pizzas y lastas de soda, y revistas, dios Takeru eres un cerdo.-

-ah bien si te pones en plan tiquismiquis, mañana lo ordeno todo, que pesado te has puesto.-

-yo, pesado…, por que? por no querer vivir en un basurero?- decía mientras echaba un vistazo a las "aceitunas" que ya parecía que hacían una mini ciudad en el apartamento.- y no es solo aquí adentro, que rayos es este lugar, do… donde, donde estamos?, nunca había estado por este lado de la ciudad y por que una señorita abajo me ofreció sus "servicios"?.-

-ah ya conociste a Jorgito?, es latino y es muy amigable pero mejor no vallas tu solo a su apartamento- dijo recordando su primera semana.

-que?, Takeru como es que has acabado aquí?, dime, no espera, no me digas, Taichi te dijo que este lugar si molaba no?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el viejo y único sofá que había en la sala del apartamento.

-no…. bueno…- dijo recordando que efectivamente el moreno era el que le había encontrado ese lugar.- mira la cosa es que mama no estaba tan entusiasta por que me mudara, ya ves que todavía piensa que soy un niño.- dijo Takaishi mientras miraba sus video juegos de Mario Bros.- entonces me dijo que si quería mudarme bien, pero que mis gastos tenían que ser limitados, ya ves ella pensaba que así yo cedería y me quedaría con ella, pero no yo ya soy un hombre y le dije que no, que estaba bien, así que encontré este sitio a casi nada y ya vas a ver le demostrare a mama que ya estoy grande y que ya no soy un niño, quieres a Mario o a Luigi?- dijo el hombre hecho y derecho de Takeru mientras se peleaba con su consola por que le devolvía una y otra vez el CD del juego.

-si un hombrezote, y ya sabes que yo siempre soy Mario.- dijo el mayor mientras le arrebataba el primer mando.

-vale, pero yo monto a Yoshi.-

…_turututurutu tu…_

-y mama sabe que vives aquí?- decía Ishida que ya estaba cómodo empezando a jugar

-si, ella piensa que no aguantare mucho y regresare con ella, pero ya vez ya llevo un mes y nada va a hacer que me valla.- dijo muy seguro de si mismo tirándose al sofá

-si bueno, pero vives como el grinch.-

-ah no es nada, mira mañana limpiamos todo y ya esta.- dijo Takeru restándole importancia ya metiéndose en su juego.

-si por que esto es un chiquero, digo lastas derramadas, pizzas a medio comer, Takeru se puede ser mas cerdo, y…- pero el rubio con la frase a medias cuando oyó el sonido de unos chilliditos muy característicos de…

-mierda una rata.- grito Takeru mientras se subía la sofá tratando de seguir al animalito de corría a esconderse

-joder si parece perro, es gigante.- siguió Yamato saltando también al sofá.-Takeru has algo, mátala, has algo.-

-yo, por que yo?- dijo Takaishi que ni quería siquiera bajar del sofá

-es tu departamento no?-

-ahh, es mutante, no sabía que las ratas eran tan grandes.- grito al ver la rata pasar

-ah Takeru atrápala.-

-y si nos contagia algo.-

-eso pasa cuando vives como puerco, ah, yo me largo de aquí.- dijo Yamato ya planeando huir de allí.

-NO!, una rata no me va a botar de mi casa.- declaro Takeru, viendo al que seria su nuevo némesis

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

En la residencia Yagami en su cuarto el hijo mayor, el orgullo de sus padres, el atleta disciplinado, el universitario estudioso Taichi Yagami disfrutaba de tiempo libre con el mayor provecho

-mmmm.. mmm… uh ahhhh… es… mmmm… wooo…- suspiraba y gemía de placer el moreno.- mmm… si, mmm es…mmm , son las mejores frituritas del mundo, con sabor a tocino mmm… riquísimo, son crujientes pero blanditas, con queso y el toque exacto de tocino, ahhh… este es un verdadero placer.- terminaba Yagami su oda a la chatarra chapándose los dedos.

En calzoncillos, comiendo frituras de maíz tirado en su cama viendo pasar las horas así era como el gran Taichi Yagami pasaba las tardes libres de los que serian sus buenos viejos tiempos universitarios

-mmm… ahhh,.- terminaba de chuparse hasta el dedo gordo el castaño.- y después a ver la nueva revista de playboy que me he comprado, uff si era la ultima casi no alcanzo, creo que ya mejor me suscribo para que la traigan.- decía Taichi repasando su agenda para esa noche.

Ya estaba el joven Yagami disfrutando de las delicias y placeres de su dolce far niente, cuando el llamado de la selva lo perturbo, literalmente ya que empezó a sonar In the jungle, the mighty jungle, si la canción de Timón y Pumba del Rey León, en la famosísima versión del hipopótamo y el perro, o lo que era lo mismo el ringtone de su teléfono Mobil

…_a wimoweh, a wimoweh, a wimoweh, a wimoweh…_

-ah ostia, que no pueden vivir si mi.-

-moshi-moshi, … ah hola Takeru, que pasa? ... ir a un bar? ... Ahora? …, pensé que Yamato quería descansar de su vuelo,… ah que queréis, salir ah bueno,… que ya estáis afuera? … ya bueno, bueno, ya … pero es que si me lo hubierais dicho antes, digo ahora estoy súper ocupado y no se si pueda …, es mas ya quede con otras chicas para mas tarde y no se si pueda, yo … que no importa que las lleve…, yaaa pero…, pero, pero…pero tu para que quieres conocer otras chicas desgraciado, que sales con mi hermana carbón,… ah ya nada nada Takeru, que si no te rompo la cara es solo por tu hermano…, ya que…, bueno, creo que puedo desocuparme pero me mira que esas chicas están buenísimas,… si los amigos están primeros, si … vale si yo soy buen amigo, ya lo se … eh bueno, voy… pero mira que me estoy perdiendo unas tías que están de…, eh si, si vale voy, voy,… en el bar por la universidad ya ahí los espero,… si, si adiós.- se despidió para después ponerse los primeros pantalones y la primera camisa que tuvo cerca y salir de su pieza.

-quien era?- pregunto Hikari que estaba en el sofá de la sala del apartamento, al ver salir a su hermano murmurando insultos y buscando la cazadora que había tirado en el sofá la semana pasada, revisando por el comedor contiguo.

-_como si no supiera que has escuchado todo de la otra línea,_ tu noviecito, que quiere salir de copas por el regreso de su hermano.-

-ah su hermano, ósea tu mejor amigo, ¿por que estas tan raro con Yamato, Taichi?, pensé que te pondrías mas feliz por su regreso.-

-cosas de hombres niñita.- dijo el moreno haciéndose el machote.

-mmm… no te dijo que se volvía y estas resentido no?- respondió Hikari con la suspicacia habitual con la que sabia interpretar a su hermano, y después darle una sonrisa de "vamos que es eso y no me lo puedes negar" le paso por fin la cazadora que había estado todo el tiempo a sus pies abajo del sofá.-

-que? yo, ah, bueno pues, pero que no hay derecho ni una llamada, ni un correo pensé le importaba un poquito mas.- dijo Taichi, para después coger su cazadora violentamente y salir por la puerta con un azote súper dramático, como cual novia despechada.

-ahhh...- suspiro la castaña ya nada extrañada de los arranques de su hermano.- otro trauma psicológico más que me deja mi hermano.-

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-eso no era una rata, era un gremlin.- decía Ishida mientras caminaba por la calle recordando con asco al peludo animalito.

-ya te digo, si era el tamaño de mi cabeza.-

-si hasta parece con rabia.- seguían los rubios hermanos tratando que conservar el poco orgullo que les quedaba después que contra todo pronostico, y proclamación de Takaishi, efectivamente el no tan grande ni rabioso roedor había allanado su departamento y había conseguido que se fueran.

-si.-

-si pero tampoco podíamos matarla, digo es, es… es una animalito, una vida y no podemos, digo nosotros somos la especie mas avanzada y respetamos la vida, digo es un bicho asqueroso pero merece vivir no?- seguía el mayor tratando de salvar su orgullo para si mismo.

-si, claro.-

-yyyy…. donde has quedado con Taichi?- dijo ya viendo que su orgullo era insalvable.

-ah es un bar cerca de la universidad.-

-yaa... y que tal el primer día de universidad?- dijo Yamato cambiando un tema a lazar, queriendo reprimir el recuerdo tan traumático que le había dejado el que parecía ya ser su nuevo roommate.

-eh bien si todo bien, el campus es enorme y los profes están bien, y la facu también.- dijo Takeru siguiendo con la conversación- te va a gustar ayer aproveche y vi la facultad de ciencias, y me dijeron que el programa de Física de Odaiba es un de los mejores de Japón, bueno no se si será igual que la de Florida, pero esta bastante bien parece.-

-si, gracias, espero que no me lo pongan difícil con los papeles y con eso que se me atraso el vuelo.-

-si bueno pero ya habías hecho la transferencia desde el ciclo pasado así que no creo que haya problemas.-

-eso espero.-

-bueno igual y con tus notas te han dejado hasta ahora todo fácil, ja mi hermano el físico empollon.-

-querrás decir mi hermano el físico genio, si yo apenas y estudio es algo que se me da.- dijo chulito Ishida y la verdad era cierto siempre las matemáticas se le habían dado realmente fáciles y encontraba verdaderamente apasionante la física quántica que era lo que estudiaba.

-ya Yamato, tu tan humilde.- dijo Takeru con sarcasmo.

-siempre.- dijo Ishida sonriendo, mirando de soslayo a su hermano, no le había visto en cuerpo presente desde hace casi un año cuando Takeru fue a visitarle en sus vacaciones antes de empezar su ultimo año de instituto, y ya de ahí tampoco se habían podido comunicar mucho, ya que con Takeru graduándose no había tenido mucho tiempo entre los preparativos para su fiesta, sus estudios y estarse preparando para el examen de ingreso universitario para muchas llamadas y correos que eran sus vías de comunicación. Apenas y se había dado cuenta y ya mas de tres años hacia que se había ido de su país natal, pero lo que mas le traumaba era que recién se daba cuenta de que su hermanito pequeño, al que de cariño le decía enano ya no estaba tan enano como recordaba y que hasta estaba mas alto que el. El había dejado a un adolescente desesperado por no saber decirle a su mejor amiga que estaba enamorado de ella, y ahora encontraba a un joven universitario con una relación estable, su hermanito ya había crecido, ya tenia identificación, ya podía ir a un bar y hasta ya tenia departamento de estudiante, claro aun dependía de su madre pero el hecho era que Takeru ya no era ese pequeño llorón y asustadizo que le pedía que inspeccionara si en su armario no se escondía alguna criatura peluda, ya no era un niño, ya era un joven listo para descubrir la vida y el era el ultimo en enterarse.

-has crecido mucho enano.- que aunque su hermano llegara a los dos metros el siempre le llamaría por el mote que el mismo le había puesto cuando eran pequeños.- te extrañe hermano.- le dijo con un sonrisa mirando el suelo, era un chico reservado y no le gustaba mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos.

-que pasa Yama no me digas que te vas poner sentimental?- dijo Takeru mirando a su hermano divertido, entro los dos el mas sentimental siempre había sido el, y Yamato siempre hacia burla de eso, ahora le gustaba ver esa parte que no muchas veces veía de su hermano mayor y que sabia que aunque no la sacara mucho estaba ahí, su parte mas sensible, en la que estaba todo el amor que tenia por sus seres queridos.

-jaja, cállate enano, es solo que..., que me doy cuenta que no estuve contigo estos tres años, que has crecido, ya saliste del instituto, te has hecho hombre solo, es decir papa y yo no estuvimos allí para ti, y me enojo con migo mismo, digo hemos estado en contacto, pero las llamadas y los video chats no son lo mismo.- dijo ya mas serio, con un tono de reproche así si mismo

-si ya recuerdo cuando trataste de enseñarme a rasurarme por video correo, los cortes que me lleve.- dijo Takaishi recordando

-jaja bueno igual y no había mucho que rasurar ahí no?-

-eh no que va, si era la resolución de la cámara por eso no podías ver bien.-

-si claro.- dijo divertido, para volver a dar una mirada de reojo al joven que tenia al lado para volverse a dar cuenta, que era verdad que su hermanito ya no era un niño.- mírate ya eres todo una universitario, y encima con novia, y por cierto como van las cosas con Hikari?- dijo recordando que curiosamente su hermano no había dicho nada de lo que otras veces era el tema del cual mas le hablaba en sus conversaciones, la castaña que le robaba el sueño, y que desde hace ya mucho tiempo había atrapado su corazón, su luz como su mismo nombre lo decía, la menor de los Yagami, de la cual sin necesidad de proponerse el joven Takaishi podía hablar horas de horas y eso a su hermano le constaba.

-genial Yama, la amo enserio, ya sabes muchos dicen que después de la escuela ya nada es igual las personas cambian, y que las parejas del instituto no llegan a la universidad, pero sabes yo siento que estamos mejor que nunca.

-me alegra escuchar eso hermanito, Hikari es una buena chica, además de muy guapa y también esta eso de que si la lastimas o juegas con ella Taichi te rompe todos los huesos del cuerpo.-

-eh si eso si lo se.- dijo temeroso recordando las advertencias de su cuñado.

-y ya sabes que si metes la pata, yo no te defendería no? Ya te lo dije ya no eres un niño.- dijo el mayor lavándose la manos de cualquier tontería que podría hacer su hermano

-eh si ya lo se.-

-y mama como esta?.- termino el rubio mayor viendo la expresión de horror de su hermano al imaginarse a Taichi enojado, pensó que seguramente el moreno ya le habría dado la charla de "como lastimes sentimentalmente a mi hermanita, yo te lastimare a ti físicamente".

-ahora esperando una llamada o una visita tuya, así que prepárate para un recibida a lo hijo prodigo.-

-si, ya la conozco.-

-y papa que tal esta? -

-el viejo bien, mas gruñón que nunca pero bien.- dijo Yamato recordando su ultima conversación con su padre.- sabes apenas llegue, me llamo… y… pregunto por mama.

-que? - pregunto Takeru medio alucinado con una media sonrisa de desconcierto, conocía muy bien a su progenitor y el tono como le había dicho su hermano guardaba algo mas que una simple cortesía

Takeru era el hermano menor de Yamato por dos años misma diferencia de edades que tenían los hermanos Yagami, cuando Yamato tenia 7 y Takeru 5 sus padres decidieron divorciarse después de que su matrimonio se fuera desintegrando con discusiones y peleas, y se dieran cuenta que los mas afectados estaban siendo sus hijos que tenían que soportar todo la inestabilidad del hogar, Yamato se quedo con su padre y Takeru con su madre por ser menor, por lo que casi no tenia recuerdos de vivir con su hermano, pero aun así su relación fraternal siempre fue muy unida, vivían a unas manzanas de distancia, y hasta fueron a las mismas escuelas, pero aunque sus padres trataban en lo que podían por llevarse bien y que sus hijos no se vieran mas afectados por sus diferencias y ser lo mas unidos posible como familia, siempre tenían roces y a veces hasta era imposible tenerlos en una misma habitación sin que se sacaran los trapos sucios a ventilar, todo eso había hecho mella para que Yamato desarrollara de pequeño una personalidad introvertida, distante de cualquiera que no fuese Takeru y hasta fría junto con una desconfianza hacia las demás personas, también el hecho que vivir separados había hecho que desarrollara una costumbre de sobreprotección hacia su hermano, así hubo un tiempo donde no dejo que nadie se le acercase si estaban juntos, y el haber vivido solo con su padre le había dado una independencia precoz ya fuera por su trabajo al cual el señor Ishida se esclavizaba, con el verdadero fin secreto de mantener ocupada su mente del recuerdo de su fracaso conyugal, o también por su mismo carácter distante e indiferente el cual después de su divorcio se había acentuado mas, Takeru por su parte viviendo solo con su madre había sido desde pequeño mas consentido aparte de no tener el trauma de los recuerdos de las peleas de sus padres que Yamato tenia alojados en su memoria, también la sobreprotección que le daba su hermano mayor había hecho que tuviera una dependencia hacia el en su niñez, resultando un niño asustadizo y dependiente, pero como siempre de las peores situaciones las personas de buenos sentimientos aprenden a sacar algo bueno, ellos habían sacado de la separación de su familia un lazo de hermandad fuerte y verdadero, se apoyaban y compartían todo, sus secretos, sus sueños, sus alegrías y también sus aflicciones desde pequeños y aunque ahora ya no eran esos dos pequeños azotados por la división de su familia siempre se tendrían el uno al otro incondicionalmente.

-jaja vamos apúrate, Taichi nos debe estar esperando.- dijo Yamato divertido por la cara que se le había quedado a su hermanito después de procesar lo que le había dicho.

-si vamos.-dijo sonriendo hacia su hermano.- oye…- comenzó con un tono de burla.- y crees que vas a soportar un buen sake digo después de tres años con esas cervecitas americanas?- decía Takeru muy chulito, como si fuese el gran bebedor.

-eh macho, tu que dices si apenas y puedes olerlo.-

-Yama eso era hace 3 años, lo admito era medio pringadillo, pero...-

-un cabeza de pollo.-

-Tenia 15 y tu y Taichi me metieron la botella hasta la garganta.-recordaba el pobre Takeru el trauma que se llevo con su primera experiencia con licores.

-y para mas cerdo vomitaste todo al final.- también recordando la mancha de su alfombra que nunca salio.

-al día siguiente me levante con una cruda horrible, y encima me levantaste con la guitarra.-

-bueno tú no despertabas con nada.-

-y por eso tenias que estampármela en la cabeza.-

-si encima se me quiño por eso.- dijo Ishida todavía molesto por recordar su pobre guitarra.

-mama casi me mata.- dijo el mas joven evocando el recuerdo con una sonrisa, ya después de mas 3 años cuando su hermano le había dicho que algún día lo recordarían y se reirían, claro que cuando se lo dijo el solo pensaba en cometer un fratricidio y que ese día jamás llegaría y en si que ningún día pasaría ya que después de su para el histórica primera borrachera su madre lo había castigado con el encierro en su habitación sin ningún aparato eléctrico ni posible contacto exterior por dos semanas, tiempo que para cual quier adolescente era una eternidad, así ahora Takeru ya podía rememorar con algo de gracia aquel recuerdo.

-y a mi papa.- dijo Yamato que tampoco no salio tan campante de esa situación.

Ambos hermanos se miraron un segundo y rieron con complicidad al recordar ese día, caminaron unos pasos en silencio con una sonrisa en el rostro por la evocación de una de sus tantas memorias juntas.

-yo, yo también te extrañe hermano.- termino el corto silencio Takaishi un poco tímido mirando a su hermano con su sonrisa inmutable mirando al frente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-ah Takeru por favor no me digas que vas a poner sentimental?- termino Ishida con una sonrisa

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Un gran suspiro resonó en todo el acogedor departamento, otro, más largo, más sonoro, y mas desdichado, ya contaban tres suspiros cada uno superando a su antecesor. Ultimo suspiro y ya se contaban cuatro aunque este mas sonoro y mas fingido y hasta se podía detectar mas a enojo que tristeza.

-_ya y esta no piensa preguntarme que me pasa.- _pensaba Takenouchi ya mosqueada, para después terminar con el ultimo suspiro que pensaba soltar.- _nada, con Mimi las indirectas no funcionan_, debe pensar que soy un zorra.- ya empezaba de nuevo la pelirroja con sus lamentos, cambiando la estrategia.

_-_oye So no hay bicarbonato de soda, crees que será igual si le pongo soda digo a lo mejor tiene la parte de bicarbonato.- seguía Mimi dejando alucinada a Sora primero por que no se explicaba como su amiga no había suspendido química, tendría algo que ver las miraditas coquetas que se echaban con el profesor y segundo por ver la cantidad de atención que le prestaba su supuesta mejor amiga, la misma cifra con la que quedaban la tarjeta de debito de la castaña después de una rebaja en su boutique favorita cero.

-Mimi me estas escuchando?-

-si Sora he escuchado todos tus lloriqueos, esto es una retrospectiva a la secundaria.- decía mientras hacia otro desastre desacomodando todo en la nevera tratando de buscar una lata de soda.- _mierda, cuando acabe esto va quedar hecho un chiquero, mañana mejor salgo antes que ella, con lo maniática que es lo acaba limpiando todo, ya me aguanto su chapa de aguada después.- _ya maquinaba Mimi un plan para dejarle todo el desorden a su amiga.- Yamato esto, Yamato aquello, Yamato lo otro bla bla bla, coño! Taichi se acabo todas la sodas.- seguía la castaña en su pelota.- es un gorrón el muy… se va a enterar, siempre nos deja vacía la nevera, ya decía yo, habría que poner una foto de el en la entrada como persona non grata.

-gracias por el apoyo moral.-

-yo no se como lo dejan entrar, que acaso nadie ve el letrero de no pasar animales, si ese es peor que bestia

-si Mimi, gracias por ser tan buena escuchando.-

-ah, que estrés, y si pruebo con una Red Bull?

-y yo a probar con la pared haber si me presta más atención, y mimi es bicarbonato de sodio no de soda y deja hacer tanto desorden que yo no pienso limpiar nada.- advirtió la pobre muchacha que después de tiempo de compartir vivienda con su amiga conocía todos sus trucos

-Ey!, Ok, quieres saber que pienso, pienso que terminaron hace millones de años, por que te preocupa tanto lo que piense, es decir que crees que se fue de monje a America, yo he estado ahí y créeme querida ningún chico pierde el tiempo y menos un tío como Yamato, tu crees que el se preocuparía por que tu te enterases de sus asuntos NO!-

-lo se, lo se pero es que no lo puedo evitar, así como tu lo dijiste el es un tío, para las chicas es diferente y no hablo por lo social, sino lo sentimental, es decir para mi el es especial fue mi primer amor, mi primer novio,…-

-si ya se, tu primero en muchas cosas no?- terminaba la castaña con una sonrisa picara.

-si Mimi.- dijo la pelirroja mirándola con total seriedad.- por eso es especial, por que a diferencia de otras, mi primera vez fue especial para mí, o por lo menos me acuerdo del nombre del chico.-

-ah eso fue bajo, y claro que me acuerdo de el, era… era ese el, el… el que paraba con su computadora e, e, i, i…, Eazzy, Izzu, Lazzy… Izzy? si… Izzy.-

-Mimi Izzy era su apodo, dime de su nombre.-

-ah claro Izzyno, izzyro, NO Izzynaru, Iz…-ya se empezaba a enredar.- era algo con Izzy no?

-déjalo, como sea, tienes razón el probablemente aya estado con muchas y apenas y se acuerde de mi, argg odio a los hombres es que acaso para ellos todos es tan fácil.-

-amiga, hay que reconocer que la vida con pene, es más fácil.-

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Mientras tanto en el bar cerca de la universidad..._

_._

-todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí, y que te vallas a quedar hermano, es genial.-

-si yo tampoco puedo creer que este aquí.- decía con total felicidad un moreno.- y que no me haya avisado que venia, que pasada de AMIGO que eres eh.-

-lo siento Taichi quería que sea sorpresa, SORPRESA!- termino el rubio con los brazos extendidos dando su mejor sonrisa

-si muy chistosito, AMIGO.- termino de nuevo el futbolista recalcando la palabra

-a vamos Taichi venga no te resientas, ey hoy por mi regreso, yo invito los tragos eh?-

-bueno en ese caso… bienvenido a Japón hombre.- termino todo emocionado Taichi abrazando con efusividad a su amigo, ya llamando por detrás del abrazo a la camarera para que le trajera ya el sake, dándole valor a la teoría de Mimi de que con pene la vida si era mas fácil.

Yamato y Taichi se conocían desde la primaria, al comienzo se habían llevado fatal, el moreno siempre tuvo un carácter vivas y enérgico, acompañado de una naturaleza temeraria y aventurera, y esto combinado con su muy poco tacto y la boca tan grande con la que decía todo lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza, hacia que Yamato lo considerara un niñato tonto y bocazas, ya que el por el muy contrario era un niño callado y calmado, siempre actuando con gran sensatez y recato, lo que Taichi interpretaba como un empollon y aburrido. Tal vez su relación en los primeros años de la primaria no hubiera sido tan caótica como lo fue, si una mañana de clase de deportes en el tercer grado, Yamato no hubiera dicho lo que para el moreno era una blasfemia en el peor grado "el futbol es tonto", y es que en realidad no lo había pensado muy bien y hasta lo había dicho por decir, pero el pequeño rubio no tenia ni idea de lo que esas 4 palabras con sus 6 silabas irían a despertar en la cabecita con mata de pelo y goggles incluidas, del pequeño Taichi, una catástrofe de proporciones épicas, que haría que sin duda la maestra de deportes los tuviera en su memoria hasta el día de hoy, ya que fue cuestión de minutos después de salidas esas palabras de la boca del pequeño Ishida, para que Taichi no se lo pensase mas y se le abalanzase a ese rubito creído que tanto le tocaba las narices, y eso solo fue el inicio de una mini batalla campal de todo el salón , donde claro había muchos soldaditos que ni estaban enterados de la raíz del problema, pero que no iban a desaprovechar oportunidad para armar jaleo y menos si al final podían encasquetarse de todo, por no haber sido los promotores, todo esto acabo con todos los niños de la clase divididos en dos bandos casi al mismo estilo de fanáticas de saga de vampiros, team Taichi y team Yamato, habían tenido una encarnizada pelea, cuyo resultado dejo muchos raspones, rodillas de pantaloncitos rasgadas y una pobre maestra despeinada con los nervios destrozados maldiciendo el día en que se metió a tratar de educar niños, toda esta historia llego a su final, como no podía ser otro, en la oficina del director, con un rubio y un castaño maltrechos esperando la llegada de sus padres para recibir sus respectivas amonestaciones. Así ese año de primaria siguió con ellos compartiendo mas puños y visitas al director, lugar recién explorado por Yamato y muy conocido por Taichi, el cuarto año de su primaria llego y los humos se calmaron entre los dos pequeños mas que nada por que ese año por petición de su maestra a cargo, los habían cambiado en diferentes aulas, pero eso no quería decir que la fricción entre su relación hubiera desaparecido o que los resentimientos se hubiesen olvidado, y por eso nunca desaprovechaban los encuentros casuales en los pasillos o en los recreos, para mandarse un serie de gestos de aversión hacia el otro, que podían bien ser miradas asesinas, sacadas de lengua, uno que otro dedito medio levantado haciendo el gesto de ofensa mas viejo de la historia de la humanidad o las clásicas indirectas con carraspero como "cof los futbolistas cof apestan cof", "cof rubios cof idiotas cof", o hasta algunas avezadas zancadillas, con el gusto de que el otro probara el sabor del suelo. Pero eso no duro mucho, y ya sin la necesidad de verse las caras en la mismo salón de clases, se fueron olvidando de parcialmente de la existencia del otro.

Fue después del campamento de verano que tuvieron antes de entrar a sexto de grado primaria que de repente al volver a la escuela su relación de odio dio un giro de 360º y los dos mas que empezar a tolerarse se estaban haciendo grandes amigos, para todo su pequeño entorno fue un verdadero fenómeno y así poco a poco Yamato fue incluido en el grupo social de Yagami siendo ellos ya para su ingreso a la secundaria los mejores amigos.

Si bien Yamato se fue a radicar con su padre a los Estados Unidos de América después del penúltimo año de instituto, el y Taichi habían seguido siendo los mejores amigos, claro Yamato a falta de encontrar una castaño bocazas que le parase hablando de futbol en USA y Taichi a pesar de haber hecho una pesquisa minuciosa de rubitos creídos con complejos de Rocks stars no encontró a nadie con quien llenar el vacío que dejo Yamato. Su pequeño bromance a distancia había seguido vía Internet y algunas llamadas, pero ya desde hace algunos meses que se habían dejado de comunicar con frecuencia casi sin darse cuenta.

-y ya te quedas para siempre aquí o piensas regresarte a America?- pregunto Taichi ya yendo por su cuarta cerveza.

-eh no, no lo se, voy a quedarme hasta terminar la carrera y luego ya veré.-

-genial, por fin un amigo con quien pasar mis años universitarios, Yama nos la vamos a pasar bomba, ya estaba deprimiendo por no encontrar un amigo para hacer cosas de hombres.

-Eh Taichi pero si yo también ya soy universitario conmigo también puedes hacer cosas de hombres.- decía el rubio menor todo alucinado, por porfin estar en una charla de hombres con su hermano mayor y el mejor amigo de este, ya bastante le habían marginado en el instituto.

-ya y para que si siempre que te pregunto si una tía esta buena vas con eso de "yo solo tengo ojos para Hikari" o que hablar de futbol, que bastante hice con no ahorcarte después de que preguntaras que cual es el catcher.- dijo el moreno después de recordar el ultimo partido que vio con Takaishi.- Prefiero a Sora.- terminaba el castaño sin saber los sentimientos que ese nombre despertarían en el rubio mayor.

-ea ya tranquilos, hoy es para celebrar que volví venga no se guarden que yo invito.-acabo Ishida ya que como buen hombre las penas se aliviaban con algo de alcohol o por lo menos se iban en un olvido pasajero, era su primer día en su país después de mas de 3 años en estar fuera, así que no iba a dejar que el recuerdo de ninguna pelirroja le echase a perder su noche con su hermano y su mejor amigo.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- POR FIN!.- gritaba una eufórica Mimi, después horas de constante trabajo por fin lo había conseguido, por fin todo su trabajo tenia su recompensa, y ya lo tenia, primero una consistencia perfecta, casi como la foto que aparecía en el recetario de su libro de cocina para Dummies, o bueno el resultado era algo bastante parecido, segundo olor apetecible, o bueno cuando menos esta vez no olía a carbón quemado, lo que para ella ya era para darse palmaditas en el hombro, ya solo faltaba revisar un detallito minúsculo para saber si por fin todo su esfuerzo había dado sus frutos, y ella esperaba que estos fueran de un gusto dulce, por que ya lo único que faltaba comprobar era justamente el sabor del postre que había puesto a prueba sus destrezas culinarias… el de sus complicados brownies.

-Soraaaa! Ven aquí que quiero que seas la primera en probar esto, te prometo que tienen buena pinta.- decía Mimi dando saltitos de la emoción.

-_ya y por que no promete que tendrán buen sabor o mejor que esta vez no me dará indigestión.- _ y tu ya los probaste?-ya bastantes lavados de estomago se había hecho por hacer de conejillo de indias de la cocinerita Mimi

-eh bueno y es que es…, es ética pastelera, que los chef no prueban primero sus postres y, y quiero que tu lo pruebes primero por que eres mi mejor amiga, y venga prueba antes de que se enfríe.- termino la chef sus ridículos argumentos al ver que no conseguía convencer por las buenas a su comensal, así que paso a su jugada de respaldo, meterle de una todo el pastelillo en la boca.- ya te digo están geniales, esta vez solo se me quemaron 3, pero los otros tienen una pinta increíble, enserio ahora si creo que la practica hace al maestro.- decía Mimi orgullosa de todo su esfuerzo.

-están mmm…, si están muy mmm…no se te quemaron.- apenas pudo decir la pelirroja todavía con el pedazo de Brownie en la boca.-_ y esto le a tomado tanto tiempo, en el horno microondas yo hago los instantáneos en 5 minutos.- _se decía sacándose con la cuchara los restos del "exquisito manjar" de su amiga claro que sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-ya y que tal el sabor, esta delicioso no?, mira que llevo trabajo y en una de esas de estar batiendo la masa se me cae pero bueno como esta la regla de los cinco segundos, vale tal vez un poco mas.-

-que?- pregunto casi atragantándose

-nada.- callo la castaña que ya iba aprendiendo que una buena chef nunca revela sus secretos.

-mmm… yaa… oíste eso?- dijo de pronto después de apenas tragar lo que le quedaba casi sin respirar.

-que cosa?- pregunto Mimi con cara de que no había oído nada

-oí algo, viene de afuera.- decía llevando su mirada a la ventana que daba a la calle.

-ya Sora debe ser alguien que paso o un bicho callejero.- dijo Mimi mientras ya se disponía a irse descaradamente dejando la cocina hecha un mugrero.

-mmm… de nuevo, ahora lo oyes, se hace mas fuerte.- decía la pelirroja agudizando el oí…

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio, esperando a sentir el más leve rumor, no oyeron nada y ya iban a olvidarse, cuando un grito masculino las sobresalto, y seguido de eso el golpe seco de un cuerpo contra un auto.

-Que fue eso? - dijo la castaña un poco asustada

-no lo se… voy a ver.- dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia su ventana cuando…

-ahhh Sora donde estas no veo nada ahhh.- grito la castaña tratando de a tientas llegar donde su amiga

-cálmate Mimi que solo se ha ido la luz.- dijo mientras sentía como la castaña se aferraba a su brazo.

-ay esto esta bien raro, Soraaa ya se parece a Paranormal Activity, Sora seguro que no tienes ninguno trato con espíritus malignos?-le pregunto la castaña abrazándola temblando, que si salía de eso esa seria una pregunta de cajón para cualquier nueva compañera de vivienda.

…b_ip bip bip..._

-ah!, que es eso?- gritaba la castaña mientras le cortaba la circulación sanguínea del brazo a su amiga, temblando como cubito de gelatina

-cálmate que ha sido mi celular, tranquila.- dijo Sora para después dirigirse a contestar el aparato, mientras mimi seguía colgada de su brazo.

-NOO!- chillo la castaña

...bip bip bip...

-que pasa ahora Mimi?- dijo la pelirroja ya perdiendo los estribos

-ahhhh… nooo nada- termino diciendo la castaña al ver que la vena en la frente de Sora se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Y ya la pelirroja iba a apretar en botón de verde de llamada de su móvil.

-NO!- volvió a gritar Mimi

...bip bip bip...

-que te pasa?- dijo ya al limite.

-y y que tal si te dicen 7 días o así.- contesto Tachikawa lo que para ella era la cosa con mas probabilidades de sucederle a dos chicas solas en una noche oscura después de un apagón, ruidos y al instante recibir una llamada.

-que? Creo que te equivocaste de película.- dijo Takenouchi extrañada.- no deberían decir se donde vives y te estoy viendo.

...bip bip bip...

-que? Sora por favor eso seria ridículo no crees?-termino Mimi como si lo suyo fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

-ya, yo soy la ridícula.- decía ya dispuesta a contestar la llamada por que aunque fuera Samara Morgan.

-Soooraaaaaa.- seguía la castaña ya imaginándose a la figura de la niña del cine gore más comercial viniendo por ella.

-moshi…moshi-

-_Hola, Sora, Sora soy yo… Hikari_-

-ah hola HIKARI!- empezó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga para que se diera cuenta que quien era.- que tal? que pasa?-

-_mmm. Nada, bueno si pasa algo, y es que los chicos se fueron de copas por el regreso de Yamato.-_ dijo la más pequeña de los Yagami con tono intranquilo

-ah… wou se ve que el no descansa ni un día eh.- dijo la pelirroja mas para ella recordando su conversación con Mimi.

-_bueno y es que ya es tarde y no vuelven y es extraños por que Taichi y Takeru no salen hasta tan tarde en semana de estudio y además el móvil de Takeru suena apagado y el baka de mi hermano se dejo el suyo en mi casa, estoy muy preocupada no les habrá pasado algo._- termino ya con un tono de preocupación evidente.

-ok cálmate Hikari, no creo que les halla pasado nada, solo se les debe haber pasado la hora, ya conoces a tu hermano, debe estar muy emocionado por el regreso de Yamato al igual que Takeru.-dijo Sora tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

-_mmm… no se, es que es y muy tarde y…, y que tal si los han asaltado o algo, estoy muy preocupada_.-

-Hikari, los has visto son tres mastodontes, deben estar bien, créeme que yo me preocuparía mas por lo que ellos pudieran hacer, a lo que les podrían hacer a ellos.

-_si pero igual no se… y lo otro no me tranquiliza para nada_- seguía la Yagami no estando con todas

-ah vamos Hikari 18 años de experiencia en ser la hermana de Taichi no te dicen nada, ya sabes como se emociona, y créeme aunque no lo parece Taichi ah madurado, ya no es el chico que se bebía hasta la copa de los árboles, y amanecía desnudo en la piscina del instituto.- dijo la pelirroja recordando su fiesta de graduación y viendo por donde esta la preocupación de su amiga, por el mal elemento del grupo… su hermano, Takeru también en responsable y sabe lo que hace y bueno Yamato también es mayor y no creo que siga haciendo estupideces.- dijo también recordando algunos momentos de su adolescencia.

-_yaa…_- dijo analizando lo que Sora había dicho, resaltando la forma en como se había expresado por cierto rubio.- _como se siente?-_

-que? de que hablas?- pregunto sorprendida que no sabia muy bien por donde iban los tiros de Yagami y su cambio radical de tema.

-_que como se siente?_. repitió la castaña divertida.

-que como se siente que?- dijo Takenouchi ya media mosqueada

-_que va a ser So, ver a tu ex después de tanto tiempo.-_ termino Hikari que al parecer ya se había olvidado que tenia novio y hermano

-y que se va a sentir, como un amigo que no veo hace tiempo.- dijo la pelirroja con tono de fingida indiferencia

-_mmm… ya un pero un amigo que fue tu primera cita, tu primer beso, tu primer…_-

-si, si vale ya se!, mi primero en muchas cosas no?- dijo también recordando a Mimi, esas dos le sacaban de quicio, por que siempre se querían hacer las expertas en relación humanas?, y por que tenían que conocerla tan bien?

-_jajaja, bueno si, vamos Sora sabes que el no es solo un amigo que no ves hace tiempo_.- dijo Hikari, con su habitual perspicacia, ella amaba a Taichi, pero la verdad era que aparte del futbol su hermano era un trasto para todo lo demás y por eso Sora siempre había sido como la hermana mayor que siempre le hubiera gustado tener, Sora la conocía desde bebe, las dos habían crecido juntas y tenían un vinculo casi de hermandad y así como con su hermano ella podía sin ningún problema y con mucha agudeza interpretar todos sus gestos, palabras y reacciones.

-ok bueno,… si… el, el es mas que un simple amigo, pero… pero tu no estabas preocupada, mira que ya es bien tarde y si les ha pasado algo, digo son tu novio y tu hermano.- termino la pelirroja que mas le gustaba la Hilari preocupada que la Hikari sagaz.

-ah ellos están bien, que no los has visto son tres machotes, y ya están bastante grandecitos para saber lo que hacen.- dijo la mas joven intercambiando radicalmente los papeles con la mayor, ahora parecía que era ella la que la tranquilizaba.

-que fue eso?- grito de repente Mimi ahora aferrándose a la pierna de Sora

-shhh... Tranquila, ha venido de la calle.- trataba de poner algo de serenidad a su amiga que ya es agarrada de su pierna.

-ahh Soraaa que es eso - seguía Mimi en su película -Hikari si me pasa algo te dejo mis jimmy choo y mis bolsos Prada cuídalos como yo lo hubiera hecho, y no olvides por favor nunca vayas a olvidar… lavarlos en seco.-dijo la castaña arranchándole el teléfono a su amiga ya dejando testamento.

-que? Mimi que dices, Sora que pasa, les ocurre algo?- ya volvía el estado de preocupación al cuerpo de la castaña mas joven.

-no nada Mimi y sus paranoias solo escuchamos algo de la calle no es nada, Mimi suéltame la pierna, levanta que no es nada, decía la pelirroja mientras se dirigía con mimi arrastras hacia la ventana para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-mimi ya levanta.-dijo ya perdiendo los nervios, mientras separaba las cortinas de su amplia ventana para hacerse un huequito y poder ver que era el jaleo que hacia tanto ruido.

-Soraaaaa…- dijo la castaña escondiéndose en el hombro de su amiga mientras esta habría un poco las cortinas para ver que era lo que causaba tanto ruido y no podían quedarse mas de piedra cuando vieron por la ventana…

-oh por…-empezó la pelirroja

-kami…- termino la castaña

-Hikari creo que encontré a tu hermano, a tu novio y su hermano.- dijo la pelirroja sin poder creerse lo que veía

-que que pasa? Donde están? Sora? que pasa? Sora?.- pero ya las preguntas de la mas pequeña llegar a oídos de nadie ya que las dos mujeres idas del todo no podían dejar de mirar la escena tan salida de la realidad para ellas que tenían en frente.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy you turn it on, then you're gone, yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby.- cantaba un coro muy singular conformado por un Moreno y un rubio que iban tambaleándose de un lado al otro abrazados con un par de botellas en las manos, seguidos por el rubio menor que no tenia ni idea de que hacer ni como se había metido en la situación en la que estaba.

-What can I do, honey i feel like the color blue.- cantaba con el alma y con la botella el rubio.

-Aqui, o por aqui mmm... no estoy muy seguro mmm.. Takeru por que hay 3 edificios idénticos y por que hay dos de ti, oye no es ahí donde viven Sora y Mimi?, ah no ahí? o ahí? si ahí.- decía un castaño trabándose con la lengua mientras señalaba a todas partes sin poder mantener bien su equilibrio al caminar.

-jajaja Taichi en cual de los 3 edificios espera, Taichi tu también tienes a dos igualitos a ti.-decía el rubio, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermano.-hermanito hermanito donde? estas te te veo borroso hermanito… yo yo yo te quiero mucho, enserio no te lo digo mucho pero yo te quiero y Taichi mi mejor amigo, también te quiero mucho… mucho eres… eres mi mejor amigo mi MEJOR amigo, mi hermano .- terminaba el emocionado rubio mayor abrazando con un brazo a su amigo del alma dejando evidente que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos ya que de otra manera no habría forma de que soltara tamañas declaraciones, y es que era de esos chicos que cuando toma se volvía muy afectivo, haciendo esa transformación por la que pasan algunas personas cuando beben al "borracho cariñoso" y es que cuando Yamato y Taichi habían empezado a tomar en el bar ya nada había podido hacer que se detengan.

-Yama no digas esas cosas tan raras por favor...- respondió el castaño mirando como bicho raro a su amigo.-…que, que me vas a hacer llorar Yamato tu también eres mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano y también te extrañe mucho mucho.- a ese también le había subido todo el alcohol a la cabeza y también eran de los que se ponían sensibles y decían cosas que de no tener grandes cantidades de alcohol en la sangre, jamás dirían.

-vale chicos mucho amor yo también les quiero pero se han pasado con los tragos no creen?- decía el mas joven temiendo acabar en una comisaría por escandalosos.

-Takeru no seas aguado, yo me siento genial.- seguía Taichi con la lengua enredada síntoma evidente de que el alcohol era el que hablaba por el.

-si Taichi, aparte todo ah sido por los viejos tiempos a que si? Salud.- terminaban chocando botellas.

-ya te digo, todo por recordar los buenos momentos.-seguía el castaño con la emoción en la garganta

-I'm losing my mind Girl, cause I'm goin crazy...- seguía el duo imparable viviendo la canción.

-chicos bájenle al volumen que…

-eh si a vosotros no les molesta hay gente duerme temprano.-dijo castaña desde su ventana indignada como si ella no hubiera estado hasta esa hora levantada.-y se puede saber por que hacéis tanto escándalo?-grito a todo volumen

-Sora, Mimi,… pero que guapas que estáis chicas jeje.- dijo el pequeño rubio con su mejor sonrisa

-eh Sora, Mimi.- grito el moreno mas emocionado todavía, para luego volver a reafirmar el abrazo con el rubio.

-I'm losin my miiind, girl Cause I'm goin' craaaaaaazy.- seguía el dúo, ahora haciendo una serenata bajo la ventana de las chicas, y claro que seria el sueño de cualquiera mujer el que esos dos muy atractivos jóvenes se pusiese a cantar bajo su ventana ese éxito noventero sino fuera por que claro los dos tenían mas licor que sangre en las venas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-Gracias señor Tanaka y buenas noches.- decían Sora y Mimi desde su puerta despidiéndose de su anciano vecino.

-ya vez te dije que no era nada, alguien sobrecargo la corriente y un fusil hizo cortocircuito.- regaño la pelirroja mientras cerraban la puerta

-ey con todo eso a cualquiera se le puede ocurrir.- se defendió la castaña que para ella su reacción había sido lo mas normal del mundo

Como dijo la pelirroja lo que había ocurrido era que alguien había sobrecargado el sistema y un fusil se había reventado por toda la energía, el apagón solo había sido en algunos apartamento pero ya todo estaba controlado habían llamado al señor de servicio del bloque y ya se había cambiado el fusil quemado, y ya había luz, así que al final todo había sido causa de un inquilino irresponsable y no de un espíritu maligno.

-y ahora ustedes.- comenzó Takenouchi señalando a los dos que estaban sentados en su sofá con sonrisas bobas y sin tener la menor idea de nada y al otro que estaba en el medio de ellos con cara de niño que sabe que se ha portado mal.- déjame ver si entendí fueron a un bar cerca de la universidad, se gastaron todo el dinero, los echaron por alborotadores, tu celular se quedo sin batería, Taichi no lleva el suyo y el de Yamato no sirve aquí.- decía Sora repasando todo lo que le había dicho Takeru, y entendiendo cada vez mas la primera preocupación de Hikari

-básicamente si.- dijo apenado el rubio mas joven

-es increíble.- dijo Mimi negando con la cabeza

-si, sois unos irresponsables les ha podido suceder algo.- siguió la pelirroja

-si sois unos idiotas.- apoyaba la castaña

-y Hikari estaba muy preocupada, y si tu madre ah llamado a tu apartamento también lo debe estar.-

-si que desconsiderados muy mal.- respaldo Mimi con los brazos cruzados mirándolos con reproche.

-ahhh… bien les llamare un taxi - dijo Sora mirando con pena a eso dos que ahora estaban abrazados medio inconcientes.

-si, eh que?- dijo Mimi sorprendida, que si hubiera sido por ella los dejaba tirados en la calle.

-vamos Mimi apenas y se paran necesitan ayuda.-

-un baldazo de agua fría es lo que necesitan.- dijo, pero al ver la expresión de Sora que muy bien se podía interpretar como, "vamos que son tus amigos no los vas a dejar tirados, aunque Mimi también podía ver algo de "que tu también bebes hasta morir y algún día te lo pueden devolver".- bien.-bufo al fin

-chicas son geniales, enserio, si no tuviera novia las besaría a las dos.- dijo el pobre Takeru ya queriendo abrazar sus salvadoras.

-eh ahí esta bien, tranquilito.- le paro la castaña antes de tenerlo colgado, ya bastante caridad hacia con dejarlos quedarse.

-toma.- dijo la pelirroja dándole el teléfono.- llama a Hikari la pobre debe estar desvelada.-

-gracias.-dijo Takeru cogiendo el teléfono yendo hacia la puerta para tener mas privacidad.

-mañana vais a tener una cruda de muerte.- dijo Mimi viendo con lastima a los dos hombres tirados en su sofá con las miradas y las posturas clásicas de quien se ha bebido hasta la botella.

-si y nosotras unas ojeras de cementerio.- dijo la pelirroja.

-no yo! Con mi crema anti-ojeras no me preocupo por esos círculos negros.- dijo la castaña como la chica del comercial terminando con una adorable sonrisa, que para Sora parecía la de la hija de Santan.

-buah buah…arggh ne… necesito un baño.- balbuceo el castaño desde el mueble para luego salir disparado en busca de la taza de bater mas cercana

-mierda, Taichi que vas a hacer?.- chillo la castaña apurándose a ver que hacia el moreno en su recinto mas sagrado, su baño.- eres una bestia, ah Yagami que mierda te crees que… NO! eso no es la taza, si se puede ser mas puerco agg.- se oyó la voz de Mimi con asco desde el baño.

Ya iba a ir Sora a ver lo que había pasado, en lo que presentía que mas iría a ver que Mimi no matase a Taichi, era su mejor amigo y tenia que defenderlo y tampoco no quería tener que enterrar un cadáver, ya demasiado había pasado esa noche, aunque claro todavía tenia que ver el estado de su inmaculado baño ya que si no, seria ella misma la que matase al moreno, ya iba a la labor cuando…

-… So… Sora?.- oyó la voz del rubio mayor que al parecer ya estaba teniendo un poco mas de conciencia

-_ahora este que quiere_.- se peso la pelirroja de su suerte.- que pasa Yamato? te sientes mal? tu también quieres vomitar?- dijo Takenouchi con claro tono de incomodidad, estaba borracho y probablemente mañana no recordaría nada, pero seguía siendo su ex con el que no se había visto en mas de 3 años, y conciente o no conciente su presencia la ponía un poco incomoda.

-do, donde estamos?.- dijo el rubio con un tono que hacia ver que todavía tenia la influencia del alcohol.

-estas en mi apartamento Yamato, te pasaste de diversión, mira menuda borrachera que llevas.- dijo ella viendo que apenas y podía mantenerse el equilibrio.

- Sora… y por que estoy en tu apartamento?.- pregunto confuso tratando de reconocer el lugar, y claro que nunca lo haría ya que era la primera vez que el pisaba ese apartamento -no… nosotros e bueno ya sabes tu yo nosotros...- dijo el rubio después de analizar lo mejor que pudo en su estado la situación, viendo también a la chica formándosele una sonrisa al ver que estaba con un corta piyamita consistente en unas shorts y una blusa de tirantes con un provechoso escote.

-que?, no!, no claro que no, no nada de tu y yo, no piense cosas raras si, tu y yo NADA OK... NADA.- se apresuro a desmentir Takenouchi, lo ultimo que le faltaba que la agarrase por mas zorra.

-ok ok nada, nada.- repitió como perrito reprendido con la cabeza baja aprovechando para darle una mirada al escote de la pelirroja.- oye donde esta Taichi?, recuerdo que estaba con el y…- dijo tratando de levantarse con nulo equilibrio.

-oye tranqui que apenas te mantienes en pie… Yamato estas fatal.- al verlo la pelirroja se apuro a sostenerlo viendo que el solo no podía, hizo que le pasara uno de sus brazos por el hombro para poder tenerlo en equilibrio

-mmm… que? no yo, yo estoy bien enserio.- dijo el rubio, para luego dar una mirada de pies a cabeza a la muchacha.- woou Sora tu estas, estas… waa, digo antes ya, ya eras woou, pero ahora dios estas….- dijo muy exaltado con una sonrisa boba, tratando de sonar seductor, claro que para Sora se quedo en intento después de todas las onomatopeyas caninas.

-_otro pelma, como se nota de donde aprendió Takeru… me esta mirando los pechos-_ pensamiento de Sora que también ya maquinaba el tirarlo por la ventana si seguía haciendo el idiota

-Sora, estas preciosas.- seguía el rubio acercando su cara peligrosamente.

-Yamato deja de decir chorradas quieres.- decía la pelirroja alejándose temerosamente.

-la chica mas bonita del mundo.- dijo casi como un suspiro, posando delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja, subiendo su rostro para que levantase su mirada de rubí y así chocase con la suya, mirándola tan penetrantemente que Sora ya no pudo decir mas nada, era una mirada eléctrica para los dos, una conexión como la de dos polos unidos por una atracción única y sintieron como se podían perder en los ojos del otro, respirar el aliento del otro, un momento mágico que no habían sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y Yamato no pudo contenerse mas y viendo la mirada rojiza de Sora sobre la suya, sintió que algo hacia explosión dentro de el, e impulsado por todo el sake que había bebido no pudo mas y antes de la pelirroja pudiera protestar, apartar o golpear, le sujeto las muñecas y le estampo los labios contra los suyos aprisionándolos con descaro, dejándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, presa de su beso.

-tranquila Hikari, si todo esta bien, estoy con tu hermano y mi hermano y… JODER!….-

-mierda Yagami es la segunda vez que nos dejas todos tus vómitos por todo el baño eres un… JODER!…-

-waa, Yamato es un salido, mmm ya que.-dijo Taichi para después agarrar por la nunca a Mimi sin darle tiempo para nada, demostrando que era de esos chicos que cuando toman se vuelven temerarios, y le robo con la misma osadía que su amigo un beso a la castaña.

_-Takeru, Takeru que ha pasado?, habla, Takeru, me has dejado colgada?, Takeru te vas a enterar, ah.., que ha pasado ahí?, que estáis haciendo, Takeru, TAKERUUU!, AH, yo nunca me entero de nada_.-se quedo la Hikari colgadísima por su amado novio, y por que con esas dos escenas el rubio mas joven iba a tardar un poco en volver en si.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un comentario, gracias por leer (:<p> 


End file.
